The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
A business enterprise may have many printing devices with different capabilities located on the same floor or in the same general area. Some users might desire to use a printing device that meets certain requirements. Examples of requirements of a printing device include guaranteeing a certain level of security, supporting color printing, providing a certain print speed or page throughput, location on a certain floor of a building, etc. To print a document to the printing device that meets all the requirements, the user must know which printer(s) meet the requirements. This knowledge may be lacking for users who are unfamiliar with available printing devices or even for familiar users in a large enterprise environment. In some cases the user is required to have a printer driver for the desired printer installed on the user's computer.